In many fields of technology, data are transmitted from one entity to another entity using a digital encoding scheme. While in some of these applications highly sophisticated transmission schemes are employed, in many fields a tendency exists to enable a digital transmission using a more simple and yet robust protocol allowing both, a high throughput and a simple implementation. Therefore, a general demand exists to improve a trade-off between robustness of transmission with respect to distortions, simplicity of implementation and a high throughput.
For instance, in the field of high volume architectures using low cost implementations, finding a solution for this trade-off may be more relevant than in other fields of technology. For instance, in the field of communication systems for motorized or non-motorized vehicles, different components including sensors, control units and other devices often require a communication architecture allowing a transmission of data robust against distortions even under tough operating conditions. Nevertheless, such an architecture should provide enough bandwidth to allow different entities to transmit data. Due to the higher volume of these components used in even a single vehicle, a simple and hence cost-efficient implementation may also be important. An example comes from the automotive sector, where sensors, control units and other devices need to communicate with one another or at least provide data in one direction.
However, also in other fields of technology a comparable demand exists including also non-high volume architectures and systems.